Sacrifice
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Sebuah pembunuhan yang dilakukan Mello, tetapi kenapa malah Matt yang ditangkap? Pengorbanan demi cinta, tulus. Summarynya aneh...   "   Warn: bloody scenes and YAOI of course... ReadnRivew Please.


**Disclaimer**: Detnot bukan punya Nami tapi punya abangku tuh... -nunjuk kak Takeshi Ohbata and Tsugumi Ohba-

**Pair**: MattxMello, LightxMello

**Rate**: T Emm, ada adegan kissu2+bloodynya sih… -author sendiri bingung ratenya-

**Warning:** OOC,YAOI, Abal, Lebay, _No Lemon but just __**kiss**__ and __**bloody scenes**_

**A/N:** astagaa... Setelah absen 2 bulan lebih dari dunia ffn, akhirnya author abal nan gaje si nami balik! Uyeaah... Drung dung dung dung tek tek(?) Nyahaha...  
>Kali ini author bawain cerita yang sangat menyentuh -gataudeh- nyahaha...<br>Ide fic ini didapat pas liat MV-nya _Big Bang_-_Lie_... Kekeke... Oia, untuk fic Painful Heart nya ditunda utk sementara waktu yah, soalnya author bener-bener keabisa ide... Hiks... -jedotin pala ke tembok-  
>Yaudah, sebagai permintaan maaf, inilah persembahan author...<p>

**.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.  
>SACRIFICE<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Minggu, 24 April 2011

Musim dingin masih menerpa kota Tokyo, meskipun sudah memasuki akhir bulan April...

Sang matahari belum juga muncul dari persembunyiannya, entah apakah sang raja siang itu malas? Awan hitam yang sedari tadi terus bergumul di langit menjatuhkan titik-titik air dan membasahi seluruh kota Tokyo.

Embun yang menempel di dedaunan dan jendela rumah menandakan pagi ini sangatlah dingin, bahkan beberapa butiran salju ikut turun dari langit...

Pagi itu, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 06.15 tepat. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan sedang duduk gelisah di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu gelisah.

Pemuda itu bangkit, lalu mondar-mandir disekitar tempat tidurnya, menengok ke arah jendela kamarnya yang basah oleh embun dingin, lalu kembali lagi ke tempat tidurnya.

Wajahnya pucat, gemetar, dan berkeringat dingin...

Tingkah lakunya seperti seorang yang sedang ketakutan.

'Ahh... Apa yang kulakukan disini? Aku tahu kalau Matt sedang dalam kesusahan, sementara aku hanya berdiam diri di kamar... Cih! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu,' batin pemuda itu.

Rupanya pemuda itu khawatir dengan seseorang bernama Matt.

Entah apa yang Matt sedang lakukan sehingga dirinya se-gelisah ini...

Tiba-tiba kegelisahannya terhenti sebentar oleh dering handphonenya...

Pip...

"Hallo... Hallo? Hallo?"

Hening, tidak ada balasan...

"Hallo...Hallo?" Pemuda bernama Mello itu mencoba berbicara kembali, tetapi hasilnya tidak ada yang menyahut...

"Kuso!"

Mello menekan-nekan tombol handphonenya, sepertinya dia akan menelepon seseorang...

"Tuuutt... Maaf, nomor anda hubungi sedang berada di luar jaringan atau... "

Pip...

"Matt... Kenapa handphonenya tidak aktif? Kemanakah kamu, Matt? Ugh... Ja-jangan bilang kau berhasil ditangkap..."

Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang ini... Adakah sesuatu yang pelik? Mello mengeratkan giginya dan menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya...

**.**

**.**

  
>Pukul 8.30<em>am<em>

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam tengah melaju dengan cepat di jalanan Tokyo yang agak sepi...

Salju yang turun dengan lebatnya membuat jalan agak sedikit licin, tetapi Mello tidak kenal bahaya atau nekat tepatnya, ngebut dijalanan yang dipenuhi tumpukan salju...

Ckiitt...

Kini mobil hitamnya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung usang...

Ia turun dari mobilnya sembari melepas kacamata hitam dan mengenakan jaket kulit miliknya yang bergambar tengkorak di bagian belakangnya. Kalung rosario dengan bandul salib dan lingkaran ditengahnya menggantung dilehernya.

Perlahan, Mello berjalan menyusuri sebuah gang kecil yang berada di sebelah gedung usang itu...

Di gang, banyak kios-kios yang sudah tua dan juga kotor... Sepertinya kios-kios itu sudah lama tidak ditempati lagi.

Mello berhenti sejenak di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, tetapi kotor dan kusam.

_Klak_...

Mello mengigit coklat yang dibawanya sembari melangkah masuk kedalam rumah itu...

Ketika hendak membuka pintu, seseorang menodongkan pistol ke kepala Mello dari belakang. Sontak pemuda itu terkejut dan spontan mengeluarkan pistolnya dan berbalik...

"Siapa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kan? Siapa kau?" Jawab seorang pria tua bertopi hitam dan berkacamata hitam...

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Mello lagi.

"Heh heh... Tidak sopan menodongkan pistol pada orangtua, kan?" Pria tua itu sedikit tertawa.

Dengan ragu Mello menurunkan pistolnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau masuk ke rumah ini?"

Mello terdiam, mata hijaunya menatap pria mencurigakan itu sembari tetap waspada.

Pria tua itu tadi menyalakan sebatang rokok yang berada dimulutnya, lalu dihembuskan asapnya di depan wajah Mello...

"Cih! Aku benci rokok...!" Mello mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha menghilangkan asap yang dibencinya.

"Ha...ha...ha... Kau ini pria atau wanita sih? Rokok saja kau tidak suka..." Ejek pria tua itu.

Merasa tidak suka diremehkan, Mello menodongkan pistolnya lagi dengan marah ...

"Apa urusanmu denganku, hah? Dasar laki-laki tua!"

"Aku kan hanya menanyakan tujuanmu datang kemari... Atau jangan-jangan...kau adalah saksi pembunuhan?"

"E-eh?" Mendengar perkataan pria itu, wajah Mello mendadak menjadi pucat.

"Bu-bukan... A-aku hanya...hanya ingin tahu, apakah didalam sini ada orang atau tidak?" Jawab Mello, tentu saja itu adalah alasan yang dibuat-buat untuk menutupi sesuatu yang kelihatanya bahaya bagi dirinya.

"Tidak ada... Dan jangan pernah masuk jika kau tidak berkepentingan karena ini adalah TKP... Mengerti! Dan aku adalah polisi..."

Mello menurunkan pistolnya, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan pria tua itu...  
>"Cih, anak muda sekarang tidak tahu sopan santun..."<p>

**.**

**.  
><strong>  
>Mello berjalan menyusuri gang dengan wajah tertunduk lesu. Sepertinya kegelisahannya tidak kunjung hilang.<p>

Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya, menutup mata sembari menghela nafas panjang...

"Ah! Matt, dimana kau? Huh, kau sudah membuatku gelisah dan susah... Sial...!" Mello menggebrak stir mobil dengan kesal...

Kemarahan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah... Ya, ia sadar dan berusaha mengatur kemarahannya. Merileks-kan diri dengan bersandar di jok mobilnya.

Kini matanya tertuju pada tetesan salju yang membasahi kaca mobil...

Andai tetesan-tetesan salju itu dapat menghanyutkan kegelisahannya, hilang bersama rasa takutnya...

"Matt..." 

**.  
>(<strong>_**Flash Back : On**_**)  
>.<strong>

Sabtu, 9.30 _pm_

Tok tok tok…

Suara ketukan pintu terus menggema di sebuah kamar di apatermen yang cukup megah...

Tok tok tok…

Sudah 5 menit ketukan itu terus terdengar, hingga seseorang yang berada di sebelah kamar itu menengok keluar...

"Mungkin tidak ada orang, nak…" sahut seorang ibu paruh baya.

"Tidak, dia itu temanku, mungkin dia sedang tidur," balas Light, seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna madu.

"Iya, tapi tindakanmu itu sangat mengganggu orang-orang disini, lagipula hari sudah malam, tolong sebisa mungkin hentikan..."

Air muka Light berubah menjadi agak kesal, sudah tak dibukakan pintu, sekarang malah dimarahi oleh seorang ibu.  
>Dengan tindakan yang sedikit nekat, Light mengutak-atik kunci apatermen itu dan akhirnya bisa terbuka.<p>

"Mello... Mello... Dimana kau? Cepat keluar...!" Sahut Light begitu masuk ke kamar Mello dan menjelajahi seisi kamar...

Begitu sampai di tempat tidur, pemuda berbaju putih itu menemukan Mello yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, kakinya dinaikkan dan wajahnya dibenamkan di kedua tangannya...

"Mau apa kau?" Bentak Mello ketika Light mencoba mendekatinya.

"Aku mau menagih janji..." Jawab Light santai.

"Janji itu sudah musnah, jangan kau bahas lagi," ujar Mello membuang muka.

"Hmp…" Light menyeringai kecil, ia tahu bahwa janji yang diucapkan Mello tempo hari pasti akan ditolak.

Light Yagami, seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun dan kuliah di Universitas Touto. Seorang mahasiswa yang bisa dibilang paling pintar nomor 1 se-jepang ternyata menyukai Mello, yang merupakan mahasiswa univ Touto juga sebagai ketua mafia.

Yang namanya 'Cinta' butuh perjuangan untuk mencapai itu semua. Banyak pengorbanan yang Light lakukan demi mendapatkan hati pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu...

Tapi, sesuatu telah merubah hati Mello. Sejak melihat Light yang menyukai kekerasan dan sering memeras uang dari teman-temannya. Mello menjadi enggan berteman dengan Light.  
>Jangankan menjadi pacar, menjadi temannya saja ia terlihat nampak segan.<p>

Tetapi, diam-diam ada seorang yang menaruh hati pada pemuda yang berhati keras itu.  
>Matt... Ya, pemuda yang mempunyai nama lengkap Mail Jeevas yang juga seangkatan dengan mereka berdua. Seorang pemuda berambut merah marun yang bisa dibilang <em>hikikimori<em>.

Kenapa? Ya, karena temannya hanyalah berupa game-game yang bertumpuk di kamarnya dan selalu sendirian dimanapun ia berada, termasuk tempat kuliahnya...  
>Entah apa kendalanya, tapi Matt enggan berteman dengan siapapun.<p>

Sama seperti Mello, Matt adalah yatim-piatu yang sewaktu kecil sama-sama tinggal di _Wammy's House_, sampai mereka berdua kuliah di tempat yang sama...  
>Entah karena suatu kebetulan ataukah memang mereka berdua sudah berjodoh? Entahlah...<p>

Kembali ke keadaan Mello yang kini tengah terpojok di sudut ranjang karena Light yang semakin mendekati pemuda itu...

"Mana janjimu itu, hah? Kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya begitu saja..."

"Si-singkirkan wajahmu itu...!" Mello berusaha menghindar dari wajah Light yang kini tinggal beberapa senti lagi...

"Tidak bisa, cantik..."

Wajah Mello beku dan merinding seketika mendengar kata-kata 'cantik' yang keluar dari mulut Light.

Pemuda tampan itu kini tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dan langsung mencium Mello dengan ganas...

"Hmp...hmm!" Mello berusaha membrontak tetapi Light segera mengunci tangan dan kakinya sehingga pemuda berambut pirang kini tidak bisa bergerak...

Ciuman yang begitu nafsu itu begitu susah dihindari oleh Mello, tetapi entah kenapa ,ia kini malah terkena jurus maut yang membuatnya tengah mabuk oleh ciuman Light...

"Hmpp!" Mello dengan kerasnya menggigit bibir Light hingga berdarah, terpaksa ciuman itu disudahi oleh rasa sakit di bibir Light...

"Huh... Kau cukup ganas ya, Mels…" seringai Light.

"Bajingan...!" Mello tahu seringaian Light itu mencurigakan dan pertanda bahwa sesuatu yang mengerikan akan menimpa dirinya...

Dan benar saja, sasaran keganasan Light yang kedua adalah jenjang leher Mello.

"Akh! Li-light! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wajah Mello kini semakin memerah semerah tomat.

Sementara Light menikmati setiap inci leher Mello tanpa melewati satu bagian pun, Mello yang sepertinya menikmati perlakuan sang Seme hingga konsentrasi untuk kabur pun menjadi buyar...  
>Kini, tubuhnya telah menghianati dirinya. Perasaan nikmat bercampur kesal, sungguh Mello lebih tenggelam dalam perasaan nikmatnya...<p>

Tapi, bukan Mello namanya jika tidak beraksi. Ia memanfaatkan tumitnya untuk menendang perut Light, dan akhirnya pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Akh!" Tanpa segan-segan, Mello segera menghajar Light habis-habisan...

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENDEKATI ORANG MACAM KAU!" Light memandang kesal dengan wajah penuh luka.

Cklek...

Mereka berdua pun sama-sama mengacungkan pistolnya...

"Huh, kau mau kepala sahabatmu itu, Matt, dilubangi oleh peluru perak ini?" Ancam Light dengan seringaian licik.

"Kau mau mengancamku dengan membunuh Matt? Hh... Coba saja kalau bisa..." ,"Sebelum kau membunuh Matt, kau yang akan kubunuh terlebih dahulu,"

"Hmp... Percuma bicara dengan orang bodoh seperti kau..."  
>Mello menyeritkan dahi. Ia memandang Light kesal. Tak disangka ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar membuat emosinya naik.<p>

"Jangan mendekat! Atau kau mau kulubangi kepalamu...!" Cegah Mello ketika Light hendak mendekatinya...

'Cih! Kalau diam saja tak ada hasilnya... Aku harus mendekati pelan-pelan untuk menghajarnya' pikir Mello. Tapi selama moncong pistol ada di depan wajahnya, ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas, harus mengambil jalan dengan cepat...

Kini seringaian licik terlukis di bibir Mello, pertanda bahwa dirinya sudah menentukan jalan keluar.  
>Yah, entahlah ide ini membahayakan ataukah tidak. Tapi sosok Mello yang 'nekat' tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya terluka demi mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, selama masih bisa menghirup udara segar, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya...<p>

Mello berjalan pelan ke arah Light.

"Mau apa?"

"Tidak, dengar... Akan kubuang pistol ini, kau tidak akan terluka kok…" Jelas Mello dengan nada yang pelan...

Mello kini semakin mendekati wajah Light.

Dingin, itulah air muka Light yang sedari tadi tidak berubah...

"Wajahmu jelek sekali... Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasih dengan wajah jelek, loh..." Mello berbisik di telinga Light, menjilat dan mengigit pelan cuping telinganya.

"A-apa-apaan ini Me- Ukh..!" Belum selesai Light berbicara, pemuda bermata hijau itu memukul tengkuk Light sehingga tidak sadarkan diri...

Mello tersenyum penuh kemenangan, rupanya tidak sia-sia ia bersikap menjijikan seperti tadi...

"Kau memiliki pistol tetapi tidak kau gunakan... Kaulah orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui..." Mello berbalik dan hendak mengambil pistolnya, tetapi...

Dorr...

"Akh!"

Tangan kanan Mello menjadi sasaran tembak. Ia terjatuh di kasurnya dengan memegang tangannya... Begitu melihat Light yang masih tersadar, Mello begitu marah dan memukuli Light dengan brutal dengan patung kaca yang ada di atas lemari kecil...

"Mati...! Mati...! Mati kau sialan...!"

Kini, Mello seperti seekor harimau yang mengamuk, ia menjadi brutal dan memukuli Light hingga... Tewas...

"Hah...hah...hah... _S-shit_!" Mata hijau Mello memandang mayat Light yang tewas mengenaskan dengan darah memenuhi tubuhnya...

Mello mengecek apakah Light masih hidup atau tidak... Mengguncang-guncangkan badannya dan memanggil nama Light berkali-kali...

Tetapi, sia-sia... Kini yang ada di depannya adalah mayat yang tak berdaya...

"A-ah... _Shit_! Ba-bagaimana... Ah..." Mello gemetar tak karuan, ia terjatuh lemas di lantai dengan tangan penuh darah... Kini tinggal menunggu datangnya polisi dan menangkap dirinya...

Kali ini Mello sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak... Sosok Mello yang terbiasa membunuh ratusan orang dengan sekali tembak tanpa rasa menyesal, tetapi begitu membunuh Light ia merasa nyawanya seakan habis... Mello yang tidak bermaksud untuk menghabisi nyawa Light tetapi karena amarah yang begitu luar biasa yang mempertaruhkan harga dirinya, Mello dengan sadis membunuh temannya...

Braakk!

"Me-mello?"

"Ma-matt?"  
>Ditengah keputus asaannya, sosok Matt datang tiba-tiba.<p>

Lewat _goggle oranye_-nya, Matt melihat Mello sedang duduk gemetar dan didekatnya adalah Light yang bersimbah darah...

Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Mello.

Ketakutan... Hanya itulah yang ada di benak sang pemuda berambut pirang...

Matt seakan mengerti dan bisa menerawang apa yang dilakukan Mello dengan hanya melihat kejadian tanpa bertanya...

Matt segera menarik Mello dan menyuruhnya keluar.

"Matt... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Mello heran.

"Mello, kau telah membunuh Light kan?"

"La-lalu, kau mau apa?"

"Sebelum polisi kemari, aku akan menggantikanmu,"

"Eh?" Mata Mello membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Ti-tidak ada polisi... Tidak ada polisi yang akan kemari jika kita menyembunyikan mayatnya..."

"Tidak bisa... Aku tidak mau kau menanggung penderitaan seperti ini..."

"Penderitaan? Penderitaan apa Matt? Ini semua kesalahanku. Tidak ada urusannya denganmu...! Ini tidak lucu, Matt! Sungguh..." Mello hendak menerobos masuk tetapi pintu sudah terlanjur ditutup oleh Matt.

"Baka! Buka cepatt! Buka!" Mello menggebrak pintu itu.

"Bodoh! Jangan buat ribut, Mell... Kau cepat lari saja dari sini dan biar aku yang bereskan!"

Mello hanya diam, ia tak mau kemana-mana sebelum Matt menjelaskan yang sejelas-jelasnya pada dirinya...

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Matt keluar dengan membawa karung hitam besar, dan Mello menduga itu adalah Light...

"Mau kau kemanakan?"

"Membawanya ke suatu rumah tua, di dekat sini kan ada rumah tua... Bahaya kalau kamarmu yang jadi TKP-nya, untuk itulah aku sudah membersihkan kamarmu... Cepat kunci kamarmu dan pergilah dari sini...! Selanjutnya biar aku yang urus..." Jelas Matt panjang lebar lalu meninggalkan Mello yang berdiri mematung di depan kamar sembari membawa karung hitam.

"MATT! Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Teriak Mello.

Matt berbalik badan, dan dari jauh Mello bisa melihat senyum Matt mengembang dibibirnya dan kembali berlari menuju mobilnya...

'A-apa yang mau dia lakukan?' Bukannya mengunci kamarnya, tetapi Mello malah masuk ke kamar dan mengurung dirinya.

Ia melihat di sekelilingnya. Kamarnya sudah bersih, tembok yang terkena cipratan darah berhasil di kamuflase dengan cat putih. Sprei kasurnya yang terkena cipratan darah, juga sudah diganti. Terlebih lantai kamar yang dihiasi darah, kini kembali bersih.

Sungguh kejadian yang menganehkan baginya.  
>Untuk apa pemuda berambut merah itu malah menolong dia, bukan seperti orang-orang jika menemukan seorang pembunuh, segera melaporkan ke polisi. Tetapi Matt berbeda, ia malah menggantikan Mello sebagai pembunuh...<p>

'Matt... Apa yang ada diotakmu?'

Trriit trriit...

Tanda sebuah pesan masuk ke _handphone_ Mello.

_'Ini aku, Matt. Mayat Light ada di sebuah rumah tua di jalan okuho... Tenanglah, aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak mau orang yang kucintai menjadi pembunuh...'  
><em>  
>Braakk...<p>

"BAKA...! Matt, kau bodoh! Kalau sampai kau tertangkap... Kau... Kau bisa... Uh..." Mello hampir menangis atas kejadian ini...

Ya, Matt sudah seperti sahabat karibnya sejak kecil. Matt pula-lah yang menjadi orang satu-satunya yang memahami keadaan Mello, tetapi Mello sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Matt sangat mencintainya...

Mungkinkah Mello belum mengerti tentang cinta Matt ataukah sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Matt akan menyukainya. Bagi Mello, Matt hanyalah seorang sahabat... Hanya itu...

**.**

**.  
><strong>  
>Minggu, 1.30<em>am<em>

Pemandangan kota Tokyo berubah menjadi serba putih, karena butiran salju yang menumpuk dan masih terus turun.

Malam yang dingin sekaligus mencekam, suasana sunyi, para penduduk tengah tenggelam di alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.  
>Tak ada satupun kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan yang begitu dingin, seakan membekukan darah...<p>

Keadaan yang sunyi itu dimanfaatkan oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan _goggle oranye_ bertengger di lehernya.

Pemuda itu tampak sibuk menurunkan karung hitam dari dalam bagasi mobilnya.

Matt masuk kedalam sebuah rumah tua yang ada di depannya...

Brakk...  
>Mungkin rumah itu sudah terlalu rapuh sehingga dengan sekali dobrak, pintu depan rumah itu langsung ambruk.<p>

Debu-debu berterbangan di udara membuat pemuda itu sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu besar dengan hiasan berbagai sarang laba-laba di sudut-sudut ruangan dan debu tebal menutupi lantai.

Matt merobek karung hitam yang ia bawa, dan segera mengeluarkan mayat Light.  
>Ia meletakkan mayat Light di sandarkannya di tembok ruangan itu...<p>

Matt segera melepas sarung tangan hitamnya.  
>Entah apa rencana selanjutnya, ia melumuri baju bercorak garis hitam putihnya dengan darah Light yang mulai mengering...<br>Wajah, baju, dan tangannya kini berlumuran darah Light...

"Tinggal..." Matt mengambil pistol dari celananya dan...

Door...

"Ukh...!" Matt menembak tangan kanannya sendiri, hingga darah segar mengalir deras...

Sekarang penyamaran Matt menjadi Mello sungguh sempurna.  
>Darah, luka, sama persis seperti keadaan Mello tadi. Dan, kini tersisa satu point yang penting untuk menyempurnkan rencananya...<p>

"Polisi... Hh...hh... A-aku harus segera menelepon po-polisi…"

Trek...

Tuut...tuut...

_"Hallo, dengan kepolisian Tokyo disini..."_

"Ada...ada pembunuhan di rumah tua jalan okuho selatan... Aku melihatnya jelas, laki-laki berambut merah dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya... Mohon ditangkap... Pak."

_._

_.  
><em>  
>Minggu, 2.25<em>am<em>

Brakk...

"Dimana? Dimana pembunuhan itu?" Segerombolan polisi mendatangi rumah tua yang menjadi tempat pembunuhan 'palsu'.

"Inspektur, itu...itu disana pembunuhnya!"  
>Dengan segera para polisi itu mengepung Matt yang sedang duduk dengan lemas.<p>

"Huh, bukannya segera kabur tetapi malah duduk santai disini," ujar salah seorang inspektur tua.

Matt tidak menghiraukan ocehan inspektur tua itu dan memilih diam...

"Hei! Segera bawa dia ke kantor polisi, cepat!"  
>Dengan segera, tanpa perlawanan Matt akhirnya dibawa oleh polisi-polisi tersebut...<p>

Para polisi mengeksekusi mayat Light dan dengan mobil ambulans yang baru saja tiba, dibawa ke rumah sakit Tokyo...

Tatapan sayu terlihat jelas di mata hijaunya.

Salju turun membasahi rambut kusamnya serta luka yang ia buat...

Sungguh hari yang memilukan, menghabiskan waktu di penjara, mungkin tidak masalah baginya, toh inilah pengorbanan yang bisa ia berikan kepada seseorang yang ia cintai, Mello...

Salahkah perbuatannya?

Salahkah jika ia menyembunyikan kejahatan seseorang?

Apakah pengorbanan demi cinta itu seperti ini?

Sakit...

Perih...

Penderitaan...

Ketakutan...

Caci maki...

Harus ia hadapi semuanya di dalam ruang yang gelap, dingin, kotor, dan dikelilingi oleh tatapan-tatapan dingin...

Yah, tapi apa boleh buat, hanya ini yang bisa Matt lakukan untuknya...

Berharap, Mello mau menerimanya...

Angin dingin berhembus, melambaikan dedaunan yang ingin mengucapkan salam kepergian.

Bulan menyembul di balik awan hitam, menampakan senyum sedihnya.  
>Entah berapa bulan, atau berapa tahun lagi Matt akan keluar dari penderitaanya, atau tidak untuk selamanya...<p>

_(Flash Back: Off)_

_._

  
>Tok tok tok...<p>

Seseorang mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Mello hingga membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ia segera membuka kaca jendela dan tampaklah seorang pria tua berkumis yang memakai seragam polisi...

"Konnichiwa... Apakah anda yang bernama Mihael Keehl?" Tanya polisi itu.

"Iya... Ada perlu apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Mello segera turun dari mobilnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melihat ada beberapa mobil polisi dan juga beberapa polisi yang berlalu lalang di sekitar gang...

"Apakah kau kenal dengan Mail Jeevas?" Tanya polisi itu.

Mello berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab  
>"Ya... Dia temanku..."<p>

"Baguslah, begini... Saat ini, temanmu Mail Jeevas terlibat dalam sebuah pembunuhan di sebuah rumah tua yang tidak jauh dari gang ini. Dan dia telah membunuh seorang pemuda," jelas polisi...

Wajah Mello terlihat biasa saja, sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajah terkejut atau yang lain.  
>Ya, wajar saja jika ia tidak terkejut, karena Mello sudah mengetahui semua itu...<p>

"Pe-pembunuhan? Masa? Huh, aku tidak percaya pak... Matt itu orang baik, tidak mungkin membunuh..." Sergah Mello.

"Ya, tapi ini kenyataan. Mail Jeevas telah membunuh seorang pemuda yang satu universitas dengan anda juga Mail Jeevas"

'Cih! Benar-benar orang bodoh... Akan kuhajar kau nanti.' Gerutu Mello.

"Dan bolehkah saya sebagai kepolisian meminta keterangan lengkap kepada anda sebagai teman sang terdakwa?"

"Ya... Tapi, apakah... Aku bisa bertemu dengan Mail Jeevas?"

"Tentu... Nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya dikantor polisi..."

_._

_.  
><em>  
>Minggu, 12.30 <em>pm<em>

Salju telah reda, kini sang 'Raja Siang' menampakkan setengah rupanya yang ditutupi oleh awan putih. Sinar hangatnya menembus sebuah jendela ruangan yang agak besar.

Di ruangan itu, banyak polisi berjas hitam berlalu lalang di dalam ruangan...

Bukan TKP, melainkan inilah markas kepolisan besar Tokyo, dimana orang-orang jahat, bengis dan kejam berkumpul menjadi satu dan dikurung di dalam ruangan yang dingin dan gelap.

Saatnya makan siang. Para pidana berkumpul di ruang makan dan membentuk sebuah barisan dan masing-masing membawa sebuah piring, sendok, dan garpu.  
>Dengan tertib, tanpa komando, mereka mengantre untuk mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan ala kadarnya.<p>

Seorang polisi keluar dari sebuah dari sebuah ruangan bersama seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerja samanya saudara Mihael Keehl, jika ada informasi yang kurang, kami akan menghubungi anda..."

"Ya... "

"Jadi kesimpulannya, Mail Jeevas adalah seorang pembunuh yang telah menghabisi nyawa pemuda bernama Light Yagami dengan alasan karena sebuah pertengkaran yang mengakibatkan kecelakaan yang sebenarnya tidak disengaja."

Ya, itulah kejadian singkat dan alasan yang didapat dari Matt tentang pembunuhan 'palsu' yang dilakukannya.  
>Hati Mello sangatlah tidak senang dan tidak tenang, seperti ada yang mengganjal.<br>Bagaimana bisa, kronologis itu sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan kejahatan yang Mello lakukan, tetapi malah Matt yang menanggungnya dan bahkan rela dipenjara deminya...

Mello merasa, inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya.  
>Dengan begitu, ganjalan hatinya akan hilang.<p>

"Be-begini pak, sebenarnya..."

"MELLO...!" Saat Mello ingin mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya, Matt tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang, mencegah Mello untuk berbicara.

"Ma-matt?" Tangannya diborgol, dan diawasi seorang polisi berbadan besar. Matt menatap Mello dengan penuh harap agar dirinya mau bungkam.

"Ya, ada apa saudara Mihael Keelh? Sepertinya anda ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi." Tanya polisi itu.

Sebelum berbicara, Mello melirik Matt dengan wajah pucat, wajahnya gelisah tak menentu.

'Mello, kumohon jangan merusak semuanya... Kumohon!'

"Anu... Sebenarnya... " Tersirat keraguan dalam hati Mello, antara iya dan tidak.  
>Mello memejamkan matanya dan memantapkan hati untuk memilih...<p>

"Sebenarnya... Bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Mail Jeevas?" Ya, Mello memilih untuk bungkam...

Matt bisa bernafas lega. Entah harus senang atau sedih, perasaan Mello bercampur. Senang karena ia tidak harus berdiam di dalam jeruji besi. Sedih, harus melihat orang yang seharusnya tidak bersalah, tetapi malah dianggap bersalah...  
><strong><br>**_**.**_

_**.**_

"Matt! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau ini sungguh bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Sst... Mello, hentikan teriakanmu itu, nanti terdengar..." Ujar Matt yang berusaha teriakan Mello.

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, disinilah Matt dan Mello berbicara dan semuanya akan terungkap. Tak ada seorang pun didalam, hanya mereka berdua dan ada seekor burung coklat yang bertengger dekat jendela yang siap menyaksikan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, sementara ada dua orang penjaga di depan pintu. Hanya ada waktu 1 jam untuk mereka bertemu terakhir kali, atau... Entahlah...

"Ruangan ini kedap suara, jadi tidak masalah aku bersuara keras... Baka!" Sungut Mello. Tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

Sejenak, keduanya berdiam sebentar. Seolah sedang menyiapkan bahan pembicaraan penting untuk 1 jam kedepan.

"Matt... Waktu kita hanya 1 jam, jelaskan padaku semuanya, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku... Melakukan ini semua hanya untukmu..."

"Bah! Kau gila! Mana ada orang yang percaya dengan kata-katamu, Matt! Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu padaku, iya kan? Kau berencana, dengan semua tindakanmu seperti ini kau hendak menyiksa batinku yang sampai saat ini tidak merasa tenang. Iya kan? Kau mau menyiksaku dalam kebohongan? Benarkan, Matt... Katakan IYA!" Mello berteriak sekuat tenaga, dirinya mungkin hampir gila dengan semua ini, tapi Matt tetap tenang...

"Bohong... Semua itu bohong... Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menderita dalam jeruji besi seperti ini..."

"Yang melakukan AKU, kenapa KAU yang harus berada disini, Matt! Baiklah, aku akan keluar dan menceritakan semuanya pada polisi agar keadaan berbalik...!" Mello bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan ketika hendak keluar, Matt segera menarik tangan Mello dan menciumnya.

"Hmp..."

Mungkinkah ini adalah ciuman terakhir yang Matt berikan?

"Ma-matt... Hu... Hu... Aku... Aku cuma tidak ingin kau yang menanggung semua ini ... Uh..." Mello menangis dalam pelukan Matt, air matanya seketika mengalir deras.  
>Kepedihan yang dirasakannya juga dirasakan oleh Matt...<br>Ya, perasaan yang sama…

"Mells... Percayakah bahwa aku melakukan semua ini untukmu? Maukah kau percaya?" Ucap Matt lirih.

Mello tidak menjawab, pikirannya telah larut dalam kesedihan. Untuk sementara ini, ia tidak ingin menjawab apapun selain menangis...

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu, saat masih berada di _Wammy's House_, mungkin semua anak-anak yang ada di panti asuhan itu bernasib sama. Tetapi, entah kenapa, ada perasaan lain terhadap kau. Ketika berumur 15 tahun, aku merasa tahu, bahwa yang kurasakan itu cinta. Sewaktu aku tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk berbicara, kau ada disitu. Sewaktu aku bimbang, kau ada. Selalu, berkali-kali, hingga aku ingin terus berada disampingmu. Tapi... Sejak Light menyukaimu dan berusaha mendekat, aku merasa kalah. Memang, aku menganggap diri pengecut. Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa padamu. Aku iri dengan Light yang kaya dan bisa memberikan segalanya untukmu. Uang, dan barang-barang lain… Sedangkan aku hanya bisa melihat semuanya dibalik tembok... Tapi tahukah kau, aku yang akan selalu menghiburmu walaupun, kau tidak menerimanya. Aku selalu membela jika kau disakiti oleh Light. Maaf, bukan aku sombong ataukah yang lain... Aku hanya ingin berkorban...untukmu, Mells…" Tanpa terasa, Matt menitikkan air matanya.

Pengorbanan Matt, kesediaan Matt selama ini rupanya sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Mello, Mello hanya menganggap Matt sebagai sahabatnya saja, tetapi baru sekarang, dalam lubuk hatinya baru menyadari ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintai dirinya dari dalam hati.

"Ma-matt... Gomen ne... Gomen... Maaf atas semua ke-egoisanku... Aku hanya tidak ingin orang yang kusayangi menderita seperti ini..."

"Aku menderita demi menyenangkan kau, Mells…"

"Tidak! Kau sama sekali tidak membuatku senang... Kau... Kau malah menghawatirkanku..." Matt mengusap air mata Mello.

"Maafkan aku... Tapi, aku berjanji setelah keluar dari sini, aku akan membuatmu bahagia dan melupakan semua kepedihanmu..."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tak akan lama kok, Mells... Hanya 7 tahun, aku pasti akan kembali..."

Vonis untuk kesalahan 'palsu' Matt, berlangsung selama 7 tahun.

7 tahun untuk menebus semua kesalahan orang yang disayangi Matt.  
>Ya, selama itu.<p>

"Dan sekarang, aku hanya ingin kau percaya bahwa, aku melakukan semua demi kau dan... Aku mencintaimu..."

"Y-ya... A-aku juga..." Matt kembali mencium Mello dan Mello membalasnya dengan perasaan sedih...

Tok tok tok...

"Permisi... Waktunya sudah habis." Petugas yang menjaga diluar pun masuk dan kembali membawa Matt keluar.

Mello menatap sedih punggung Matt yang berlalu meninggalkannya untuk sementara waktu.  
>Pemuda yang sungguh memperhatikannya hingga berani mempertaruhkan harga diri demi dirinya, itulah yang membuat Mello tahu bahwa di dunia ini ada seorang yang sangat mencintainya...<p>

"Maukah kau menungguku?" Tanya Matt dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Ya... Mello mengangguk sembari tersenyum sedih. Matt membalas senyumannya.

Perih... Rasanya sangat sakit.  
>Mello hanya bisa diam dan menatap Matt yang berjalan semakin jauh.<p>

"Arigatou, Matty!" Mello berteriak, berharap Matt mendengarnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum...

Senyuman tulus yang ia berikan, berharap Mello masih tetap menunggunya.

'Terima kasih... Terima kasih... Pengorbananmu sangat berharga...' Air mata kembali turun membasahi pipi Mello.  
>Kali ini, bukan air mata kesedihan, tetapi air mata kebahagiaan.<p>

Pengorbanan... Cinta yang tulus itu butuh pengorbanan...

Sekecil apapun pengorbananmu, asalkan itu tulus, akan sangat berharga, dihati orang yang kau cintai...

**#-FIN-#**

**#-OWARI-#**

**.**

**.**

**Fyuhh... Selesai juga akhirnya... -ngelap keringet-  
>Setelah beberapa hari berjuang nulis ni fic sampe batre hp berkali-kali ko'it... Tak apalah demi menyelesaikan ni fic berkat ide dadakan pas nonton mv-nya <strong>_**Big Bang **_**yang **_**Lie**_**... Pengorbanan walaupun ni hp gatau bentar lagi rusak apa kagak... Kan sesuai judul tuh, Sacrifice = pengorbanan... -dilempar bakiak- XD**

**Okeii... Sekian tentang sejarah(?) pembuatan fic dadakan ini, dan sekarang saatnya... Ngemis Ripew! Eh bukan ngemis, maksud ane minta...**

**Yo diminta Kritik, Saran, **_**Riview**_**, dan uang receh(?)... XD**

**Sankyuu yang udah mau baca fic abal ini... **

****_**See Ya All in next fic**_**... -minta bantuan doa biar bisa lanjutin fic PH- ^o^/**

_**Sign**_**,  
>Nami<strong>


End file.
